The Flu and the Charity
by Itdoesringabell
Summary: Shameless smut.


He was just recovering from the biggest flu he had ever gotten. His head was still heavy when he was standing, his muscles were still too sore for him to walk normally, and his voice still sounded like Marvin Gaye's.

It was the main reason why he swore that once he had fully recovered, he would _kill_ Blair for barging into his room while blabbering loudly on the phone about the new Hermès bag -or scarf or whatever- her heels clinking on the floor like they weighed three tons.

He emitted a small agonizing moan, to indicate her that it wasn't the right place for a phone conversation. She either hadn't heard him or ignored him, because all she did was dropping her shopping bags at his feet and tuck the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could open the curtains.

The sudden brightness invading his sickened haven was what made Dan explode.

"Fuck! Blair ! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep ?"

Blair pivoted on her heels to face him, phone still over the ear.

"I'm going to call you back, Serena."

She hung up and crossed her arms, waiting for an apology. Dan rolled his eyes at her and returned to burry himself under the sheets. Not his smartest move, he knew it. Because Blair was currently PMSing, he could tell by the smell of chocolate that had invaded his loft for the past day. And it was only a matter of seconds before she would accuse him of ...

"I'm sick of you mistreating me that way, Humphrey !"

Dan groaned, resigning to emerge from under the sheets "Mistreating you? Really, Waldorf?"

"Alright, perhaps not _mistreating me_" she conceded with a roll of her eyes. "But you've barely paid attention to me the last week. Like you're tired of me."

"Blair I had the flu" Dan replied, disbelief in his voice. "And since when are you so needy?"

He carefully looked at her, with her mouth pushed out into a little pout and her doe-eyes glimmering.

"Oh God" he said "What do you want?"

Blair opened her eyes in a feigned indignation "What? Nothing? Is it too much to ask for you to take care of me?"

She shook her head, as if nothing had ever more disappointed her than his current behavior. But since Dan wasn't dropping the accusing look, she sighed, her arms dropping at her side.

"Okay. I need you to be my date at Anne Van der Bilt's charity..."

"No way"

Dan went back under the sheets and closed his eyes, hoping it would make her proposition disappear. The mattress sinking next to him indicated her that she had hoped on next to him. Then he felt her leg wrap him around the waist and heard a small whimper.

"Humphrey. Please. I'm going to be so bored if you don't come with me"

"Then you shouldn't accept invitation you don't like accepting" Dan groaned, shimmying his hips so that her corrupting leg would get off him.

Blair, never one to give up, tucked on the sheets so she could get under it with him. Dan kept his eyes closed but couldn't help wondering what she was doing when he heard a fumble of fabric. He got his answer when her leg was back on his hip and she put her front flush with his back. She was in underwear. Dan could feel the swell of her breasts against his back muscles, and he shivered when she started kissing him on the shoulder.

"It'll only be for two hours, three maximum" Her hand grazed his back, then made its way to his torso. She used her other arm to get leverage so she could kiss him on the neck. "It's at the Morgan" she whispered. "Remember what we did the last time we went there?" She started nipping on his earlobe and Dan unwillingly let out a moan.

"You're not going to convince me with sex, Blair" He tried to give his voice a firm tone, but even to him, he sounded horny.

Blair used all the force she could feature to push him on his back, then straddle him, her hands on his shoulders. Dan's hand naturally went to her ass, imprisonning her too.

"What's going on here has nothing to do with the charity" Blair said in a hazy voice. She started rocking her hips above him, and Dan's briefs grew tight. "I can find find other ways to convince you."

"Then was is it?" Dan asked, moving his hand to her belly, inching up toward her bra.

"I just want you" Blair answered, looking him in the eyes.

It was what Dan needed to forget he was in convalescence. He leaned up and grabbed her by the neck to pull her into a furious kiss. He didn't tease the permission for the entrance of her mouth, like he was used to. Instead, he just forced his way in with his tongue and went to meet hers.

The small whimper she emitted fueled Dan's desire and his wanting to take control. He rolled them swiftly, switching their position. Then Dan took Blair's leg and wrapped it around his waist, so she could feel how ready he was for her.

He started grinding slowly against her, dismissed her hands trying to get rid of his underwear. It didn't take long for her to start pleading.

"Dan...please" each of her words came out in pants, and Dan smiled, satisfied.

He pressed against her a little harder, then brought down the pressure again. Blair was starting to sweat, he could see it on her forehead.

"Damn it, Humphrey" Dan shivered, for some reason, he loved to hear her curse. So middle classy "What are you doing?" she asked, thrusting up her hips, yearning for more friction.

"Showing you what mistreatement really is"

He unclapsed her bra with a newfound ability and dove immediately to take her left breast in his mouth, never stopping the motion of his hips. He paid attention to her chest for a while and every time he would feel her close to completion, he would slow down the rythm, making her groan, whimper, curse, plead, beg.

Then came a moment when he couldn't handle the tension anymore either. He let go of her only to kneel between her legs so he could get rid of his briefs. Blair, understanding that he was finally ready to get serious, pushed down her damp panties, her hazy eyes focused on his stiffened shaft. She threw her underwear on the floor and laid back on the bed, her thighs opened for him. Then she looked at him, asking silently for what she had been waiting for.

Dan didn't make her beg this time. He entered her quickly and all of his five senses were aware of her.

"Fuck, Blair"

She was so wet, it was almost revolting. His teasing had been efficient. Blair moaned as soon as he pulled out and almost screamed when he pushed back in. She shocked them both by coming at his fifth thrust.

When Dan felt her trembling under him, her whole body clenched around his, he stopped all movements. Then her body started to calm down, and Dan shifted their position, putting her above, giving her full control.

He looked at her as she started moving above him. He looked at her face, eyes closed and the most discreet, satisfied smile on her face. His eyes went down to her breasts, boucing under her motions, pink erect nipples. Then he looked at her belly, clenching everytime she was pushing him deep into her. Then he looked down at where their bodies were connecting. He could see his dick being burried, almost swallowed by her pink slit, getting wet from her juices.

Her fingers appeared in his field of vision and he watched, mesmerized, as they started stroking her clit. She wanted more. Dan's hands gripped at her waist and he started thrusting up harder; giving her what she wanted and trying to find his own release.

Blair started saying incomprehensible things, making noises he had never heard. She stroked herself vigorously and Dan could only watch, as he was feeling his balls tighten and his muscles stiffen. She surprised him again, when she started screaming his name -Dan, not Humphrey- and he felt her clench around him.

The orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Although a ton of bricks would have never felt that good. His entire body shot up and he pulled her against him, groaning into her breasts and listening to her encouragements for him to come into her.

They remained that way for a moment, neither could really say how long. Then Dan laid back on the bed, bringing her with him. She stayed on him, catching her breath as he smoothed her mussed hair.

"You win" he finally said "I'll come with you"

He felt more than he heard her chuckle.

"Now, that's a devoted fiancé" Blair whispered "That'll happen more often when we get married, you know"

Dan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait"


End file.
